Location determination systems can estimate a location of a device using various techniques. For example, some location determination systems use time-of-flight measurements of WiFi-capable devices to estimate a distance of a device from a wireless access point. If there are time-of-flight measurements available from multiple access points, a technique such as multilateration may be used to estimate the location of the device. Time-of-flight-based location determination systems have the advantage of being able to determine the location of a device in an indoor environment, where GPS signals may be blocked, for example.